The Balcony
by Thequietgal
Summary: AU Calzona This is a flashback style story I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I would love any feedback. Please don't be too harsh on me though.
1. The Third Date

She's beautiful. Her silhouette shaped by the moonlight. I can't help but stare knowing she is all mine. I would try to compare her beauty to something so that you could grasp it but I just can't. Maybe that explains it all she's beautiful beyond measure. I'll marry this girl someday, i just know it. I open the sliding glass and step out onto the balcony with her. Sliding my arms around her waist taking in the smell of her hair as the wind blows brushing it off of her shoulder. She flinches and then relaxes into my embrace. I gently kiss her shoulder and pull her closer remembering all of the times we've stood in this same spot. The first time was our third date call me crazy but things were slow with us at first. She had stepped out here to get fresh air after burning the dinner she had been working on all afternoon. I followed her out here to make sure she was alright. I still remember it like it was yesterday.

That night

Arizona pov

I have to make this perfect its the first time Callie is coming to my house. Sure we have been friends for months but its different now. I really like her and I don't want to mess anything up. I decide to make her favorite food for our dinner. I follow the recipe word for word and as I'm putting it in the oven my doorbell rings.

Callie pov

The drive to Arizona's house feels like forever I'm so nervous and although we have known each other for months this time is different. We decided to stay in and cook for dinner instead of going out. I finally reach my destination and have to build up the courage to walk in. I reach the doorbell and raise my hand to press the button. I get a glimpse of her through the window and can't help but stare in admiration. She is the most beautiful person I have ever met inside and out. I ring the doorbell and hear her run to the door to greet me. The door slowly swings open and she invites me in " Hey there, come on in dinner is almost done!" She says excitedly. I step in and am immediately met with the smell of homemade pizza. "That smells delicious." I say with a smile plastered across my face. "I try" she utters pulling me in for a hug. " Want to sit and talk until its done?" " of course!" I say walking towards the couch. I sit down and she does the same. I can't help but get lost in her eyes as she tells me about her day. Its so easy when you fall for someone you already know. Especially with her, its comfortable. " Shit!" She exclaims running back to the kitchen. " I knew I would mess something up, the pizza is burnt and I have nothing else to make." I jump up and walk to the kitchen to help her with the scorched food. " its ok" I tell her "we can just order some take out" She sighs and tells me she needs to walk outside for a few minutes. I let her by and walk over to the pizza and try to see if any of it is worth saving. I soon realize the entire bottom is bunt to a crisp and walk over to the sliding door of her balcony.

Arizona pov

I step outside on the verge of tears, I wanted this night to be perfect and I burnt the pizza. She is so kind and understanding. Its something that makes her so gorgeous. I turn to look back inside and she is in the kitchen trying to salvage the pizza. I hope that one day she will be mine. Just as I was staring into the night hoping that things would turn around for the better I hear the sliding door open and foot steps approach me. I feel her warm hand gently touch my shoulder and I turn around. " its ok" she whispers and takes my hands in hers. I smile shyly and she pulls me close. I knew in that moment that she was all I ever needed the world could fall apart around me but as long as she was here with me it didn't matter. I wanted this moment to last forever.

Present day

I turn her around and pull her close, the same way I did that night. Her hands fall lightly on my back and I look deeply into the eyes of the woman that I love and place a kiss on her forehead."I love you" I whisper. "I love you" she whispers back. 


	2. The Fight

A/N: So I decided to post two chapters considering that they are so short. I will get better at making them longer in the future! I have a bunch of chapters written so I will try to post one at least every other day.

I place my hand under her chin and she looks up at me her gorgeous brown eyes connect with mine. My other hand rests on her hip and I lean in and place the most passionate kiss on her lips. This, this right here is where I'm supposed to be. So drunken by her love we kiss again. It's shorter this time but still just as passionate. I never thought it would be possible to love someone so much but here we are both blinded by the sheer perfection of this night. Its our fourth anniversary, so many people doubted us they told us to be careful with falling so quick. I never thought we moved too fast at all we were going at our own pace and I reassured her constantly that I'd never lose my love for her, never. There was a time that she thought I had though, we have had so many good times on this balcony but although few there were some bad times as well.

The fight

Arizona's Pov

" It was one text Callie, one!" I yelled. I knew this would happen, I was with the woman for six years. It wasn't working and I broke it off. We were both unhappy and although my love for Joanne had faded I still cared about her as person and couldn't just watch her continue to be miserable. "Why didn't you just tell me? Letting me find out like this is a hell of a lot worse!" Callie screamed back. "I didn't think it was that big of a deal! I was miserable with her and you know that. I would never try to find solace in her because my heart is with you!" I cried. She doesn't believe me, the same thing happened with Joanne, her ex texted her after we got together and she responded. That was the moment I knew my love had faded for her and I don't want that to happen with Callie. I love her so much and the thought of losing her kills me. I walk out onto the balcony and sit in the chair. My face falls into my hands and I begin to sob. I suddenly hear the sliding door open. "I think I am going to go for a walk, clear my head a bit." Callie says. "Okay" I whisper back through my sobs. With that she was gone and I didn't know if she was coming back. I couldn't stop her I had to let her go because calling her back out here and begging her to stay would only make matters worse. I stand from the chair and walk inside I need to find a way to get my mind off of things because if I sit here and dwell on it all I will work myself into a panic attack. Walking inside I find my laptop open an empty document and start writing. It always makes me feel better to get things out on "paper" so to speak. I let myself write out everything that is on my mind even things I'd never say to Callie. It is better for the words to find their way into a document that will soon be deleted than for them to come flying out of my mouth if Callie comes back. Once I am finished ranting I highlight all of the text and press delete. There is no need for me to keep it I'm sure it would just come out to bite me in the ass in the future if I did keep them. I close my laptop and move into the living room and sit on the couch, silent tears fall from my eyes I can't believe how much of an idiot I can be sometimes.

Callies pov

I put on my shoes and grab my keys I walk out the door and slam it as hard as I can and I just start running. I don't know where to but I hope that it will help me clear my head. I love Arizona and the thought of her texting Joanne enrages me. I know she would never go back to her and I believe she loves me. Its the fact that she never told me. I don't want her to ever think that she has to hide things from me. This isn't the end and I don't want the end to ever come in fact I don't believe there is an end for us. I run and run until I can't feel my legs. I decide to start heading back home but my legs are so weak so I pull out my phone and call Arizona.  
"Hello" she says shakily. She was still crying. "Hey can you please come get me I'm in front of our favorite restaurant and am too tired to walk back." " I am on my way.'' She sniffles. She pulls up beside me and I get into the passenger seat. "Do you still love me?" She asks with tears streaming down her face. "Of course I do baby, nothing will ever change that. Just promise me that you won't keep things like this from me anymore. I'm sorry I got angry." I say placing my hand on her cheek. "I promise and I'm the one who should be sorry, I am so scared that your love for me will fade." She started crying again and I didn't say anything I just leaned in and kiss her and we drive home.

Present day

From that moment forward she never doubted my love for her and I never doubted her love for me. We have grown so much from that day three years ago. Even though we still have it out for each other from time to time, we have grown and learned that communication is most important. The love we have for each other has gotten stronger and although we don't always agree we never end a night without saying I love you. 


	3. Yes!

Three months later

I'm here again in the same place as before except I'm alone now. Nervously waiting for Arizona to get home it's a fantastic nervous though because what happens here tonight will be something to tell our grandchildren. I fidget with a box in the pocket of my dress tonight is the night that I will ask her to marry me. This balcony holds an extraordinary part in our relationship even more so now. I can't wait for tonight, and I hope she says yes. It was here that we have had many talks about our future, getting married, and having kids.

Two years ago

Callie's Pov

I was sitting out on the balcony enjoying the breeze. Arizona was inside preparing tea for the both of us. I turn to look through the glass door, everything she does is beautiful whether its watching tv or merely making tea. She walks to the door, and I jump up to help her outside. I sip my tea and then make a face. "It's hot dummy." She giggles. I stick my tongue out, and she laughs more. " What would I do without you?" I say sarcastically. "Not much," she says back as she winks. We sit and talk about what we have to do for the day, and she says something that catches me off guard. "Do you think we will get married one day?" "I hope so, I don't see myself spending my life with anyone else." She leans over and kisses me softly. Man, I love this woman.

Present day

Arizona's Pov

I had so much to do today, and Callie wants to have a date night tonight. Well, I say date night but most of our dates recently consist of us dressing up really nice and cooking dinner at home, and we always end up out on the balcony. Its something I will really miss if we ever leave this place. I'm almost home, and I'm wondering what she has in store for tonight. Usually, we discuss what we will have for dinner or what movie we will watch, but Callie told me it would be a surprise tonight.

Callie's Pov

I'm running around the house like a mad woman making sure I have everything ready for tonight. Owen and Christina are coming over to set everything up while I take Arizona out for a romantic dinner. I check my find my friends app and realize she is almost home. I hurry to the closet and take out the dress I bought for her earlier this morning for her to wear. I want this night to be perfect. I suddenly hear the door unlock and open I walk into the living room to greet my beautiful girlfriend. "Hey, baby!" She says enveloping me in a warm hug. I place a kiss on her cheek and lead her into the bedroom. " I already have an outfit picked out for you all that's left to do is get ready," I tell her. "This is beautiful," she says as she walks into the bathroom to do her make up. I follow her and stand behind her as she pulls out her makeup bag and place a kiss on her neck. "If you want me to be done with this before the night is over I suggest you not do that again." I smile and wink at her in the mirror and walk out of the bathroom. I make my way to the balcony and wait on her to finish getting ready. I pull out the box and open it staring at the ring. I hope she likes it, I had it custom made a round diamond on a silver band. On the inside, it has a small topaz stone directly under where her finger would be. I hear her walking through the house and close the box an place it back into my pocket. "Cal? I'm ready when you are!" I walk into the house, and all I can do is stare. How did I get so lucky? I take her hand, and we step out of the door.

Arizona's Pov

I walk into the living room looking for Callie I notice she is out on the balcony with her back towards the door. "Cal? I'm ready when you are!" I see her stand up smiling and walk into the house. She takes my hand and leads me out of the door. "Where are we going?" I ask curiously. "You'll see." She says as she opens my car door. We drive through Seattle, and finally, we pull up to my favorite restaurant. "Aww, babe!" I exclaim kissing the back of her hand. We go inside and are greeted by the hostess. She shows us to our table, and we order our food. "You have really outdone yourself tonight," I tell her taking her hand in mine. "Anything for you." She says smiling. We finish our food and head back to the car. "Thank you so much for tonight, this was one of our best date nights something ill definitely remember forever." I say " I hope so" she responds nervously.

Callie's Pov

My phone buzzes and I excuse myself to the bathroom to check it. It was Christina she said that everything was set up and ready. I quickly responded with thank you and head back to our table. When I reach Arizona, she is packing up our leftovers. "Thank you, love," I tell her grabbing the ticket. We walk to the front, I pay for us, and we head to the car. "Thank you so much for tonight this was one of our best date nights something ill definitely remember forever." She says. "I hope so" I respond. I'm a little nervous. The drive home seems like it takes forever, but we finally arrive. I quickly hop out of the car and run over to open her door. I take her hand, and we walk inside.

Arizona's Pov

We walk inside, and the first thing I see are candles lining the counter. I take a few more steps and see rose petals that lead to the balcony. I turn to face Callie and kiss her harder than I ever had. " What did I ever do to deserve you?" I say to her placing my hand on her face. She grabs my hand a holds it in hers. "Follow them," she says stepping aside from the rose petals. I look back and smile at her and walk towards the balcony.

Callie's Pov

I follow closely behind her clutching the ring box tightly in my hand. She reaches the door, and I tell her to open it. It is decorated with Christmas lights and more rose petals. She steps outside, and I am right behind her she turns around and starts to tear up. "Baby this is beautiful! I don't think this night could get any better." As she finishes her sentence, I go down to one knee. "Arizona Michelle Robbins you have made the past four years the best ones of my entire life. You have loved me at my best, and you have loved me at my worst. I would be honored to have your love for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?" "Yes, yes, yes, yes I love you so much" I slide the ring on her finger and stand up. She pulls me in and kisses me I return the kiss in the most passionate way that I know how.


	4. We're Home

Our honeymoon was great, but before we knew it, it was time to get back to reality. While on our way back we discussed having children its something that we both want in the future.

We decided to talk about it more after we had been home for a little while to get adjusted to married life. Not that it is any different than the experience we had before, I think we just wanted to put it off for a little while so that we could enjoy life as only the two of us.

Arizona's Pov

"I loved our honeymoon, but damn I'm exhausted," Callie says while walking through our house and into the bedroom. We leave our suitcases by the front door. There will be time later to unpack. Right now all I want to do is lay in bed next to my beautiful wife and maybe watch some tv.

We still have a few days before either of us are due back at work, so I'm looking forward to relaxing in our home for the next four days. I strip to my underwear and put on a t-shirt before climbing into bed. Callie walks out of the bathroom in similar attire and stands at the foot of the bed. It looks as if she is lost in thought. "What's going on in that head of yours?" I ask her while sitting up and reaching for her hand to pull her into bed beside me. "Oh, nothing just thinking about how lucky and happy I am to have you." she turns away from me, and i drape my arm around her and pull her close.

" I love you, "I whisper into her ear. She replies with an "I love you," and we drift off to sleep.

A year later

Callie's Pov

We had been trying to conceive for about eight months before I finally did. We decided that I would carry the baby as Arizona was extremely busy with getting her photography business up off of the ground. I was about five months along and loving every minute of it.

I was out on the balcony and suddenly felt something that felt like a flutter in my stomach. "Arizona! Arizona!" I yelled for her to come outside.

Arizona's Pov

I was sitting inside binge watching American Horror Story on Netflix when I heard Callie scream my name. " Arizona! Arizona!" I jumped up in a panic and ran onto the balcony. "What baby? Is everything ok?!" I asked her squatting down. "I think the baby just kicked!" She says reaching for my hand and placing it on her stomach.

We stay like this for a few minutes, and nothing happens. I take my hand off of Callie's stomach, and she gasps. "It kicked!" Callie says laughing. I stand up and pretend to be sad. Callie looks up at me and says "aww babe you'll get to feel it soon." I start laughing and tell her that I was kidding.

Damn it I love her so much. She looks so beautiful in the moonlight. I lean down and place a kiss on her forehead "I love you" I say. "I love you" she responds. "Why do you say it like that?" I ask. "Like what?" she says looking at me in a confused manner "Like you say I love you not I love you too," I tell her. " I say it that way because to me I love you too implies that I need you to love me for me to love you. I've always felt that no matter what I love you because I love you not because you love me," she says.

"That was the most beautiful thing that I have ever heard," I say kissing her again. With that, we both walk inside hand in hand and head off to bed. I get to lay by this perfect person every night for the rest of my life, and I couldn't be any happier if I tried. I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn over to see Callie smiling at me she moves closer, and I wrap my arms around her, and we fall asleep.


	5. Authors note

A/N: So I'm posting these chapters so much because I can't stop writing I already have twelve more chapters after the most recent one! If yall want me to slow it down I can I'm up for suggestions. I already have so much in mind for our girls! Until next time!


	6. What will it be?

Arizona's Pov

It's three o'clock in the morning, and I wake up to find that Callie isn't in bed, she must've had a craving, but I get up just to check on her. I walk out into the living room and notice her shadow out on the balcony. I walk out and wrap my arms around her growing stomach.

"Couldn't sleep?" I ask her. "Yeah, I came out here to get some fresh air and figured I'd either watch the sunrise or suddenly get sleepy." She responds sitting down in a chair. I grab the other one and pull it close to hers, and as I sit down, I take her hand in mine. "I love you," I tell her. "I love you" she responds.

We sit for a while, and I look over and notice a silent tear falling down her face. "What's wrong love?" I asked kneeling in front of her. "I'm just scared, that's all," she says wiping the tears from her cheek... "What are you scared of?" I ask. "I'm afraid I won't be a good mom, this baby deserves the best, and I know you'll be amazing." She exclaims burying her face into her hands. " I'm scared of that too, I think it's reasonable to be scared we're bringing this new life into the world.

We will be responsible for that life for the rest of ours. Most of the time we will just wing it but I know you love this baby, and so do I and as long as we always remember that that is the most important thing. I think we will do great."

I smile at her and lift her face from her hands and place a kiss on her lips. " I can't wait to see you be the amazing mother that you already are to our child. Let's go lay back in bed. We don't have to sleep, and I'll lie awake holding you until the morning just to make you feel better. Ok?" "Ok" she responds, and we walk back inside.

The next morning

Callie's Pov

I finally fell asleep last night, but this little squirt woke me up at an early seven am by what felt like a punch to the kidney. "Alright kid, I'm getting up," I say rubbing my hand over my stomach. I quietly slip out of bed being sure not to wake Arizona. Before I get dressed for the day, I walk to the kitchen and prepare the coffee pot for when Arizona gets up.

We have a big day today, today is the day we find out the gender of our little nugget. I walk out of the kitchen and back into the bedroom to find something to wear. As I open the closet, the door swings open a little too hard, and I hear Arizona asking if I'm ok. "Yes love I'm alright the door just has a mind of its own today, sorry for waking you." I apologized. " its ok babe I needed to get up any way we have a big day today!" She exclaimed.

Walking over to the closet to kiss me good morning. I return the kiss and turn back to the closet I search and search until I find my favorite maxi dress. It seems like these are the only things I'm comfortable these days.

Arizona pov

After I kiss Callie, I walk into the kitchen to find that she has already started the coffee. Its the little things like this that make me love her so much more even when I think its impossible to. I go over to the counter and pour the hot coffee into a mug.

I walk back into the bedroom and start getting ready for the day. Before we both knew it an hour had passed and it was time to leave for the doctors. "Babe, you ready?" I ask grabbing my purse and keys from the counter. "Yes dear, I'm coming!" She yells from the bathroom.

We both exit our house and I lock the door behind us. When we get to the doctors, I hold the door open, and my lady walks in and up to the window to sign in.

We wait for what seems like an eternity, and finally, a nurse comes out into the waiting room and says "Calliope Robbins-Torres? The doctor is ready for you." I grab my wife's hand, and we walk into this tiny room with a bed and ultrasound machine inside. "Calliope you sit here, and the doctor will be in in a second." She says to Callie pointing to the bed. I sit in the chair next to the bed and look up at her smiling. " are you nervous?" She asks me. "Not at all, more excited than anything."

Suddenly there is a knock on the door, and a middle-aged woman walks in. "Hi ladies my name is Dr. Anderson, and I'm assuming you two are here to find out the gender of your baby today?" We both nod and smile at each other. "Ok Mrs. Torres I'm going to need you to lay back and lift your shirt please." The doctor says turning on the machine. Callie lays back and reaches for my hand I grab hers, and we look at the screen as the doctor moves the wand over my wife's stomach. "Baby looks great and is developing as it should be! Now let's see if he or she will cooperate and let us know what they're hiding in there."

She moves the wand over to the left a little more, and now we know. "Well you're not shy at all are you little one? Congrats mommies you're having a beautiful little…


	7. I can't wait

"Congratulations you're having a little GIRL!" I look over at Callie and see tears welling up in her eyes "I'll give you a little time to yourselves while I go have these pictures of your little lady printed." The doctor says walking towards the door. A little girl, I have had a feeling ever since we found out Callie was pregnant I thought that it was a girl and I was right!

Callie's Pov

I look over at Arizona, and she's glowing with excitement, I know she wanted a little girl, and it honestly didn't matter to me I just wanted a healthy baby. I pull my shirt down and reach for Arizona's hand for her to help me sit up. She helps me off the table, and we walk to the front desk to get the ultrasound pictures of our beautiful baby.

On the car ride home I just stare at the pictures. I can't wait to meet her, and now we have to decide on a name, I'm pretty sure we are both clueless on that one, but I know that we will figure it out. We finally get home, and I decide to invite Owen and Christina over for dinner so that we can share our big news!

Later that Night

We decided to order Italian take out for dinner because neither Arizona or I wanted actually to cook. I'm so excited to tell Owen and Christina that we are having a Girl. It's 5:50 and I told them they could come around 6:00 so they should be here any minute. I walk to the bathroom where Arizona was getting ready.

"Hello, gorgeous," I say placing my hands on her waist. She turns around and kisses me. I deepen the kiss, and we stand there for what seems like an eternity. Suddenly we hear a knock on the door and Arizona goes to open it.

Arizona's Pov

I walk over to the door and open it, "So what's for dinner?" Owen says walking in "yeah I'm starving" Christina utters as I close the door behind her. " We decided to order Italian considering neither Myself or Callie feel like cooking," I say. Callie walks out of the room and greets Owen and Christina with a hug. "So glad you guys could come! We have some pretty exciting news!" Callie exclaims. "News? We already knew you were pregnant." Christina sarcastically says.

Callie smacks her on the arm and says " I know you knew that we were having a baby, but today we found out what the baby's gender is!" "Wait, so you both know right now?" Owen asks excitedly. "Sure do!" I say smiling. "Well?" Christina says glaring at Callie and I. We ask them to guess first and they both guess boy.

We can see the anticipation in their faces, so I start a countdown. " ok Cal on the count of three we tell them 1… 2… 3… its a GIRL!" They both now have smiles on their faces from ear to ear. "Congrats guys we're so excited! So you're naming her Christina right?" Christina jokes. We all laugh and order our food. Now its time to eat!

Callie's Pov

After our friends leave we clean the kitchen and head into the living room. Sitting on the couch next to Arizona we both stay there in perfect silence just enjoying each others company. I look over to my wife and notice how tired she had become. "Let's go to bed, love," I say grabbing her hand pulling her to her feet.

As we enter our bedroom, Arizona places her hand on my lower back and rubs slow circles. It doesn't take long for me to figure out that she has an ulterior motive, once we reach our bed I spin her around and push her down onto the bed to take control. "Well damn, that is extremely hot," Arizona says with a smile that would knock me to my knees if I hadn't already been on them working my way up the bed to straddle her.

I run my hands from the sides of her neck down to her lower stomach, receiving a moan from my wife I know she agrees that sleep most certainly can wait. She reaches up and places her hands at the bottom of my shirt encouraging me to remove the offending garment. I pull it up and over my head only to hear a gasp from the mouth of the woman beneath me. She is quick to pull me down and lock her lips with mine. The world seems to be moving in slow motion right now her hands glide up my back to the clasp of my bra.

In one swift action it falls down to my forearms I sit up to let it fall completely off and throw it to the floor. Before I know it Arizona's hands are on my breast working my nipples to attention which doesn't take long. Noticing that even from underneath Arizona is slowly taking back the control that she once had, I get up off of her, and she groans at the loss of contact.

"Strip, "I tell her in a demanding tone. She starts to tear her clothes off as quick as she possibly can. "Slow down love, I want to enjoy watching you reveal yourself to me as much as I can," I say, and she slowly reaches behind her to unclasp her bra and lets it fall painfully slow to the floor.

Next, she stands from the bed and slides her pants down her legs into a pool at her ankles. She then slips her thumbs under the waistband of her panties, and I stop her. "I'll take care of those," I inform her in the most seductive way that I know how.

A slight moan slips from her lips as I graze my fingers across her stomach and around to her ass. I pull her into the bed and onto her back resuming my position on top of her. Rotating my hips on her center, I can see that she is starting to get impatient.

"More... please Calliope, I need more" without hesitation, i slide off of her and remove her panties. I let my fingers glide through her wetness and can immediately feel my own arousal increase. I move up to kiss her, letting my fingers lazily rub circles on her clit. When I can tell that shes had enough torture, I run my fingers down to her entrance and plunge two of them inside of my wife and use my thumb to work her clit simultaneously. I can feel her tighten around my fingers.

She's close, and I don't want her to wait any longer. I pick up the pace and curl my fingers at every other thrust. She has a tight grip on my fingers, and her hands are all over me when she finds her release. I start to slow my movements to allow her to ride it out for as long as she can.

"That was so good... so damn good," she whispers into my ear and before I know it im being flipped onto my back. "Shit, baby you don't waste any time do you?" I tell her through heavy breaths. "I just want to make you feel as amazing as I do my love."

Arizona's Pov

I wake up an look over to see dark hair spread across the pillow and a caramel shoulder peeking out from beneath the sheets. Moving closer to my wife I kiss that spot and run my hand over her baby bump. I leave it there just taking my wife in when I feel it.

"Well hello there little lady." after the initial kick they don't stop I know that our little girl will be waking Callie soon with all of this movement but until then I'll just lay here and enjoy my little family. " i can't wait to meet you sweet girl, I just can't wait."


	8. Suprise!

A/N: Okay guys this one is a bit longer than the others. I wanted to start introducing other characters so I guess this is the way to do it. I'm also loving the feed back. Thanks for reading.

Callie's Pov

A few months have passed, and now I am eight months pregnant we have finally decided on a name for our little lady but are keeping it a secret until our baby shower this weekend. I have slowed down on work because believe it or not, growing a child is hard work.

Arizona has been in Canada for two weeks working on a project for her photography company, and today she is on a flight back home. I missed her so much its weird being home alone, so I asked Addison to stay with me a few times this week. Arizona is postponing all projects for a little while so she can be home to help me with the baby.

Later that day

Arizona's Pov

I have finally reached the Sea-Tac airport where I will soon see my beautiful wife, god I miss her so much and I can't wait for this weekend where we will have our baby shower and announce the name of our baby. I hope everyone loves it as much as we do. I get off of the plane and head to baggage claim where I stand for what feels like an eternity to get my bags.

I finally see them coming down the track and head towards the doors to meet Callie. I look and look and finally see her standing with a poster that reads "Welcome home mommy!" With a picture of the ultrasound stuck to it and a pink bow drawn at the top. I smile ear to ear and practically break out into a run straight to my wife.

"Hello gorgeous," Callie says planting a kiss on my lips. I pull her into a hug, and at that moment I never want to let go. I breathe in the smell of her hair and say "I have missed you so damn much, next time I'm not leaving the two of you behind." I place my hand on her stomach, and the baby kicks. "I missed you too sweet girl," I say to Callie's belly. "Mommy will never let you or mama out of my sight again."

I meant it, it was unbearable leaving for just two weeks I will be sure that there is a way for them to come when another project comes up. Callie's job is super flexible, and it can allow her to work from home only going into the office once a month.

" come on babe lets get you home we have lots to do be for the weekend gets here," Callie says as she takes my hand and leads me to the car.

Callie's Pov

I walk up to the car and open Arizona's door for her and run around to the other side of the vehicle, and we drive home. Little did Arizona know I had a party planned to celebrate her homecoming. Everyone was there including Tim and Teddy they have some exciting news for Arizona, and I can't wait for them to tell her because it has been tough to keep the secret from her over facetime.

We finally reach the house, and everyone had either parked their car a few blocks away or taken an uber to our house. I was sure to tell Arizona to wear something decent on her flight home so she wouldn't be mad to come home in sweats to her surprise party. I ask Arizona to leave her bags in the car and that we will get them later and we walk up to the house.

I put the key in the door and let Arizona walk in first. "Suprise!" Everyone says. I walk up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist. She turns around to face me and kisses me. "Thank you" she whispers into my neck and I feel a tear fall from her cheek onto my shoulder.

" Anything for you my love," I say wiping her cheeks free from the tears. We spend most of the next few hours talking to everyone about Arizona's trip and deny the constant questions about the name of our little girl. Finally, Tim pulls me aside to let me know that he is about to tell Arizona their exciting news.

"Ok Zona come and sit on the couch, Teddy and I have a welcome home gift for you," Tim says taking her hand and leading her into the living room. Everyone gathers around as Teddy places a beautifully wrapped gift in front of her on the coffee table. "Aww, guys you didn't have to get me anything this party is more than enough," Arizona says reaching for the box. "Oh but we guarantee you're going to love it," Teddy says reaching for Tims' hand and interlocking their fingers.

Arizona takes the bow off of the present and starts tearing into the wrapping paper. She un tapes the tape from the top of the box and looks inside. She looks up at everyone with tears in her eyes. Oh my goodness you guys this is the best gift I could have ever received.

Callie's POV

Everyone is gathered around the couch waiting for Arizona to open her gift. I look over at Tim and shoot him a quick smile and a wink. Arizona unties the bow and starts tearing into the white wrapping paper. She suddenly gasped and said, "this is the best gift I could have ever received!"

A tear falls from her eye as she pulls a picture of the most beautiful baby girl. She jumps up and pulls Tim and Teddy into a hug. " that's not all" Teddy says directing Arizona back to the box. She sits back down and pulls an envelope from inside it.

She opens the flap and pulls out a floral print card that reads "I already have some pretty great parents who love me with everything they have but what's two more? Would you and Callie be able to do that for me?" Shocked I look over to Tim and Teddy. "Seriously?" I say trying to hold back tears. " of course! We wouldn't want anyone else for our sweet Elanore!" Teddy says smiling.

Everyone in the room looks over to Tim and Teddy because they had just revealed their daughter's name. "Well, what's her middle name?" Arizona asks. " She has two actually!" Says Teddy. "Her full name is Elanore Callista-Michelle Robbins. We will call her Ellie." Arizona excitedly jumps up to hug them.

The party continues on into the night and at last its just Arizona and I sitting out on the balcony.

Arizona's Pov

"Thank you for this amazing night, I'm not sure what I would do without you," I tell her reaching for her hand. " I love doing these kinds of things for you. Just seeing you happy makes me happy." She says.

We just sit there and stare into the night. There won't be too many more nights like this with just the two of us, although the times when its just Callie and I will come to an end, we have even more exciting times that will come with our sweet baby girl.

I start to get up, and Callie does too, and we head to bed. I help her get comfortable, and then we settle in for the night. I roll over onto my side next to her and place my hand on her belly and look up at her. "I love you, Calliope." I say "I love you," she says back.

I place a kiss on her stomach and whisper." Mommy loves you….Sofia."


End file.
